Numerous platelets with light-reflecting colored surfaces suspended in a liquid medium display a spectacular phenomena when the liquid medium is agitated under an appropriate illumination. When the combination of the liquid medium including numerous platelets with light-reflecing colored surfaces and a passive or active light source illuminating the movements of those particles is packaged in the form of portable object such as a baton, it provides many useful applications as a toy, recreational apparatus, a marker for night time use, warning marker, etc.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an optically decorated baton comprising of a sealed transparent tube including a light-emitting cylinder coaxially disposed therein and a fluid medium including numerous suspended colored reflective platelets confined in an annular cylindrical space intermediate the transparent tube and the light-emitting cylinder.
Another object is to provide an optically decorated baton wherein the light-emitting cylinder comprises a transparent tube with an inner surface coated with phosphorescent material.
A further object is to provide an optically decorated baton wherein the light-emitting cylinder comprises a transparent tube with an inner surface coated with fluorescent material.
Yet another object is to provide an optically decorated baton wherein the light-emitting cylinder comprises a transparent tube illuminated by the light emitting from a light bulb powered by the electric battery, which light bulb is disposed at one extremity of the light emitting tube.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.